The Eyes of Death
by KingMe121
Summary: Follow the the Konoha 11 as they meet the only other survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, Yoro Uchiha, who is the older brother of Sasuke. most of the story will be canonical, with a few differences throughout. On Hiatus
1. Prologue

_What if in the first world, Itachi had two brothers?_

* * *

"The Uchiha Massacre had over one hundred casualties, yet there were two survivors _._ The eldest of the two is Yoro Uchiha of ten years, the younger Sasuke Uchiha of seven years, the two brothers of the one who committed the deed: Itachi Uchiha. We are currently in pursuit of the eldest brother, and the other two are being questioned and trying to keep them together."

The Anbu member, Kakashi Hatake, who is waiting for the elder council of the village to talk it over.

"Kakashi, thank you for this information. Please relax and head home, the council will discuss what else we should do." The third hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, states with a kind smile on his face.

Kakashi nods his head before vanishing, some dust drifting from his location. Hiruzen's smile turn into a sour frown as he stands up and glares at the three council members that sit in front of him, before turning his attention onto Danzo Shimura, his frown deepening to a glare.

"Danzo, council members, I hope you are happy. You have caused two young boys to see the deaths of their family, AND" Hiruzen enforces with a stomp forward, a rare moment to be seen from the third hokage, "you have forced one of our best shinobi to be a murderer. He may be a spy for us, but he will be wanted for his entire life, and his brothers will hate him." Growling slightly as Hiruzen storms to the door before turning to the council one last time. "I will be visiting those two, and trust me, I will protect them." He storms out of the room as he breathes in slightly to calm himself as he starts walking to the medical wing.

As he enters, he sees the two boys sitting next to each other. Yoro holding his little brother's arms as he whispers slightly to him. He stops this however turning to the Third.

"Hello Yoro, Sasuke. Are you two alright?" The Third asks as Yoro gets a slight pained expression before looking at Sasuke, who was shivering with a disoriented look on his face.

"H-he hasn't t-talked to m-me since he tr-tried to talk t-to I-Itachi." Yoro manages to say through small sobs, and hiccups.

"I am sure Sasuke will be alright. The most you can do however, is be there to support him through this hardship." Hiruzen's eyes glaze over with tears, putting his hand on his shoulder, wiping up some of his tears. Yoro gulps once before nodding. "For now you must stay here until the two of you are ready to leave. Yoro, you both will be allowed to continue the Academy." Yoro nods with a determined look as he hugs Sasuke.

"I will find Itachi, and I will make him pay." Yoro states this with such conviction the Hiruzen gulps slightly before nodding grimly before standing up and sneering when he is out the door.

"Those poor boys, they will most likely lead a life of pain and misery, just because of our corrupted world. Please, if there are any gods out there, let these boys have peace in their lives." Hiruzen prays slightly before sighing and heading toward his office, dreading the paperwork that rests for him. He continue thinking about this as he bumps into a raven, as he stares at it, it hands him a note then turns into a swarm of black feathers, going out the window.

" _Dear Lord Third,_

 _I hope this message finds you before any of our 'allies' in the council. I have managed to join the Akatsuki, and I will send you information whenever I can. There are no promises however._

 _Signed, Weasel"_

Smiling slightly, Hiruzen opens his office door and sits down onto his chair, sighing as he starts going through the large stacks of paperwork. Finally, getting down to where the two brothers would live. Thinking for a bit, Hiruzen then smiles to himself and puts down one location into the paper. A small house right next to the Academy and the Market. Biting his lower lip Hiruzen thinks for a minute. ' _Yoro can be a Genin next year, but he has to train extremely hard… that shouldn't be too hard for him however.'_

He sighs and stretches. "These next few years are going to be … strenuous."

* * *

 **A/N: I am really sorry that this is shorter compared to my usually story length. this is just a prologue, which gives me a little right to be flexible with the length... right?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Shadow Lord here. so yeah, you will notice I actually used some Jutsus in this chapter. I put them in Bold and put a translation of it next to the one used. wanted to clear that up, so yeah ^^ love you all, and please check out my other two stories!**

* * *

It has been about five years since that day, and the two brothers have grown quite a bit. Sasuke joins team Kakashi, with Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno. His brother, Yoro, however, is a Jonin with his own team. He has just returned from a mission, turning to his three teammates.

"Okay you guys, I need to fill out the paperwork, and I need to check on my family." The three, a hyuga, a nara, and an akimichi. They nod, knowing why he has to do this.

"Just don't take too long, you promised me barbecue!" The akimichi named Kara, a large boy, that is a Chunin. The hyuga, Mara, giggles slightly as the nara, Horo, shakes his head with a smile.

Yoro chukles, patting Kara's head. "Don't worry, I will make sure you get your barbecue. I just have to get some of this work done, then we can get it." Kara nods before Yoro disappears in a puff of smoke.

Yoro then appears across the village, right near the Academy. Slowly Yoro goes through the door. Sneaking to the back bedroom, Yoro cracks the door open, smiling as he finds a sleeping Sasuke.

Yoro makes a few hands signs before putting his full hand over his mouth in a cone fashion. " **Mizu no sutairu: Kōtta mizūmi!** " (Water style: Frozen Lake)

A billowing of freezing cold water goes on to Sasuke, who jumps up, screaming slightly from the cold before glaring at Yoro.

"Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Shinobi should always be prepared for anything, even when they are sleeping." Yoro says with a sly grin as he opens his arms up. "Come and give your big brother a hug."

Sasuke rolls his eyes smiling and walking over to Yoro, hugging him as he is wet and cold. "So are you going to clean up my bed?"

 **(A/N: Sasuke is going to be a little OOC whenever he and Yoro is alone)**

Yoro smile as he makes a few hand signs as the water vanishes, as well as the water on Sasuke. "So, my team and I just got back, obviously, and we were going to head to the BBQ place. Wanna join?"

"Sure." Sasuke shrugs his shoulders with a slight smirk.

"Good, and you tell me about your team." Nodding Yoro leaves "Get dressed and we'll go." Yoro pulls some papers out, looking over them before sighing. "I hate paperwork."

Sasuke comes out in his usual black and blue outfit as he stares a Yoro. "What's the matter?" Yoro doesn't answer as he points the the large stack of papers. Sasuke nods as he goes to the door as Yoro follows.

As they are walking to the BBQ place chatting a bit.

"So you are with the prankster Naruto Uzumaki?" Looking at Sasuke kinda surprised.

"Yeah, what's the matter with it?"

"Nothing, just surprised you two haven't killed each other out." Yoro say before he goes slack jawed, his team at a table with over fifty plates on top of it. He goes over and through a strained smile looks at them. "Why, is there over fifty plates here?"

Kara, burping slightly as he finishes yet another order of meat before answering. "Well, since you get a lot of money from your solo jobs, I was thinking we could come over here, and give you the che-" Kara never finishes his sentence before he gets a sword handle slapped on top of his head.

"This is around 4 to 5 hundred ryo! I don't have that kind of cash!"

"Yes, you do." Sasuke buts in as he grabs Yoro's wallet and picking out around 5 thousand ryo. Yoro glares at Sasuke as he gives him a shit eating grin, before snatching his wallet back and kicking the team out.

"No more food for you three. We are going to train from daybreak to midnight, since you guys decided to gorge yourselves on my cash!" The three fly out the door as Yoro pants and growls slightly. "Now you," he states, pointing at Sasuke, who is still wearing that grin, "Why didn't you play along? They could have payed for the meal themselves." He pull out around five hundred ryo, handing it to the store owner.

"Because, you shouldn't lie to your team." Sasuke says sitting down.

"Blah, blah, blah, little brother. What do you want?" They order their food as Sasuke continues telling his brother about their first big mission to transport a bridge builder from the Land of Waves, and the encounter with Zabuza. Yoro's eyes get a certain shade to them as Sasuke tells him about how he was getting peppered by the needles.

"That kid should be glad I wasn't there, I would have killed him before Naruto saved your ass."

"Oh shut up you." Sasuke says, throwing some food at Yoro, who catches it and eats it with his chopsticks.

"Well little brother, you have Kakashi as a team leader, so you should be all good." Smiling Yoro finishes up his food as he pulls out 20 ryo and gets up. "Lets go, I wanna teach you a few fire styles."

Sasuke smiles slightly before standing up and following his brother out the door. They walk through the town, saying hello to a few of the people. Some girls follow the brothers with hearts in their eyes.

"So annoying." Sasuke states flatly.

"Come on Sasuke, you need to pick a girl one day. Besides if you do we will be able to rebuild the clan." Yoro says smirking slightly.

"Tell me that whenever you have a girlfriend." Sasuke rebutts which makes Yoro dramatically grabbing his chest.

"Oh my brother you wound me so." He looks at the girls following them before grabbing Sasuke and jumping slightly. The girls pout and whine, while the brothers appear on a rooftop.

"There, we are away from the admirers." Yoro smirks as he motions for Sasuke to follow. "Let's get to the training ground." He starts jumping across the rooftops. Sasuke follows a slight smile on his face.

When they arrive at the training grounds, Sasuke gulps, seeing the rest of his team there. Yoro beams as he lands in front of Kakashi.

"Hey there Kakashi, nice to see you."

"Well I heard you got back, but I didn't think you would be coming over here." Kakashi responds, the muscles near his eyes contracting slightly before turning to Sasuke. "And Sasuke, I was really hoping you would be here before these two. I was about to send a clone to get you, but I understand that you wanted to talk to your brother, so this time, I will excuse it." Sasuke relaxes slightly before Naruto jumps forward slightly.

"WHAT?! You have a brother?!" Sakura sighs, shaking her head before looking at Yoro curiously.

"That is kind of surprising. Though, I kinda wish we could have met you a bit sooner." Yoro chuckles as he elbows Sasuke, leaning down and whispering into his ear.

"So this is Sakura? I am surprised that you haven't wanted to… you know, have her as a girlfriend." Sasuke gains a tick mark before he goes to punch his brother, who jumps back slightly laughing. "Anyway, I was planning to teach Sasuke some new fire style techniques, but~" Yoro states as he turns to Kakashi, smiling slightly. "If you want, we can show your students a battle between two Jonin."

There are three reactions from the Genin. From Sakura a horrified, yet excited face. Naruto a hyper and excited face, bouncing slightly as he smile ear from ear. And from Sasuke, a shocked, yet curious face.

Kakashi looks at his students, smiling under his mask nodding. "Okay, I will do it and I think I will have to try." Kakashi states, pulling up his headband, revealing his Sharingan. Yoro chuckles as his eyes turn from black to blood red with three tomoes.

"Yeah I agree, Kakashi. Hey you three, get back near the fence, if you get in the middle of this, you'll die." Yoro says grimly as he pulls his blade out, a long straight blade with a few jagged teeth on the edge. "This will be a crazy battle, even crazier than the one with Zabuza." Team Seven nods and gulps as they move back. Kakashi and Yoro stare at each other for about four minutes before they both send out kunai and shuriken, which clang together falling on the ground.

"As good as always Yoro. However, I won't let-" He gets cut off as a water dragon flies at him. "Hmph, annoying. **Mizu no sutairu: Doragonburetto** " (Water Style: Dragon Bullet) Kakashi signs as a dragon of water forms in it crashing into the middle of the river.

Yoro jumps out of the way of the bullet as he throws kunai at Kakashi, the kunais bending in air slightly to follow his movements, before the string becomes taut. Yoro brings the kunais back and puts them in his bag as he looks around, then down, jumping up to avoid Kakashi's hand.

"When the hell did you get down there?!"

"When the Dragon Bullet landed, I replaced myself with a shadow clone."

"Damn you are as annoying as ever." Yoro laughs as he signs the same thing as Kakashi. " **Faiyāsutairu: Gurētofaiabōru** " (Fire Style: Great Fireball). The fire meets in between them, intense heat waving off the the two fireballs. They both finish the fireballs up, as Yoro jumps into the air, biting his thumb slightly as he starts signing rapidly. Kakashi's eyes widen slightly.

"Are you really summoning him?"

Yoro does nothing, but smile as he slams his hand into the ground as he lands, a large puff of smoke appears. As the smoke clears, a large red and black shelled turtle stands on the ground looking around.

"Why did you summon me Yoro?"

"Come on, Boss Yamaha, I really just want to show some Genin what Jonin can do, and well you are the best summons I have." Yamaha thinks this over as he looks at Kakashi before you laughs slightly.

"Fine Yoro, I will do it, though I want you to not summon me for two months."

"Fine." Yoro states flatly, a sweatdrop going down his head.

Kakashi blinks a few times before he starts running across the water towards them as Yoro jumps off of Yamaha's back, who slowly walks towards Kakashi. He breaths in before breathing out long and a strong torrent of water floods towards Kakashi, as water starts going over the banks. Kakashi looks towards apart of the river, his eyes widen more as the water bends around Yoro and the water turns faster and faster.

"Sorry Kakashi, but this is the end! **Mizu no sutairu: Taitanikkutaido!** " (Water Style: Titanic Tides). The raging water bends around Yoro, turning it into a dome, before it grows out and soars to Kakashi who summons a shadow clone, who manages to push the real Kakashi away, onto Yamaha. The shadow clone puffs in smoke as the tides bend slightly towards Kakashi who tries and jump away. When he goes to step down, his foot is glued onto Yamaha's shell, and he digs into the ground. Kakashi get the full brunt of the attack. The water dies down, and Yoro goes to Kakashi, who has a large opening in his shirt.

"I wi-" He starts as the Kakashi turns into water and fades away and Kakashi appears behind him.

"One Thousand Years of Death!" He says poking Yoro in the butt, who flies across the river and onto the other field.

"Damn it!" Yoro states, as he slowly stands up glaring at Kakashi, who seems to be laughing.

"Well, that was a good hit don't you-" He gets cut off as he jumps, a kunai landing onto the ground, which then explodes from a paper bomb. Yoro quickly closes the distance between the as they start trading blows. Yoro manages to scratch Kakashi's cheek through his mask. After abit they both jump back panting from the close combat, a few scratches from both of them.

"Well, I think we are evenly matched, don't you think Yoro?" Kakashi says panting.

Yoro smiles before his eyes turn back to normal as he shakes his head. "Nope, I win."

"And why is that?"

"Because of this." Yoro says snapping his fingers, paper bombs appear across Kakashi's body. "If I had put any chakra into those, they would have exploded and killed you. So yeah I win."

Kakashi laughs, nodding. "Yeah you win." Kakashi goes to shake Yoro's hand, who shakes it as he starts removing the bombs. Kakashi turns to the three, two of them wide eyed, the other trying to act cool and collected. "Well I hope that was a good demonstration of what you have to be warry of, whenever it comes to higher tier enemies."

"Kakashi-sensei, why didn't you jump off of the turtle that Yoro summoned?" Sakura questions as she approaches.

"You see Sakura-san." Yoro starts as he turns to her. "Yamaha is a death's shell turtle. His kind is known for drawing chakra into their shells whenever something touches them. Though why didn't you just summon another clone to push you out?"

Kakashi shrugs saying. "I wasn't thinking, besides I didn't remember he was under me."

Yoro laughs nodding. "Anyway, Sasuke, since you have to train, I will be going and doing paperwork." Yoro says sighing as he starts walking off. "See ya, little bro." And before Sasuke could kill him, Yoro disappears leaving the four of them thinking.


	3. Chapter 2

Sasuke returns, after having teamwork training, and to Sasuke's horror, he finds Yoro sleeping at his desk, his head to the side, snoring like mad. Sasuke's eye twitches as he goes into the kitchen and slowly fill a cup of water full of ice water. Sasuke sneaks in and slowly removes the paperwork from under Yoro's head. When all the paper is gone and on a dining table, he pulls the cup over Yoro's head and starts pouring. As soon as the water touches Yoro's head, Yoro disappears in a poof of smoke as he comes out of his room smirking and yawning.

"Well little brother, you were trying to get a bit of revenge I see."

"Yeah but why weren't you here?"

"I used a shadow clone to be able to work while I took a nap." Yoro says yawning more as he smirks at Sasuke's glare. "Anyway~ what did you need little bro?"

"I need you to help me with a Jutsu." Yoro nods as he walks to the balcony.

"Well I think that since your team is done training, we can go back to the training area." He says as he climbs on the railing and disappears. Sasuke chuckles slightly as he runs to the balcony, jumping up slightly, stepping on the railing and disappearing.

When Sasuke ended up in the training grounds, he finds his brother standing there, meditating on one of the wooden logs.

"Sasuke, there is something you need to know."

"What is it?"

"The Chunin exams are in a week, and I am sure Kakashi is going to recommend the three of you." Sasuke nods, and beside himself. Though he has to get stronger to kill Itachi, he is excited to test how strong he has gotten, and the exams can get him better and harder missions. "With that happening, I have decided to take you on an A rank mission, and along the way, I will teach you not only fire style, but also a bit about the Sharingan." Sasuke's face lightens up slightly, smiling.

"If you do that, I may one day get stronger than both you and Itachi." Sasuke laughs as Yoro smiles slightly, his eyes harden slightly at Itachi's name. "When are we leaving?" Yoro laughs as he stands up.

"Now. I already have our stuff together." Yoro states as he hits a summoning circle that's on his wrist as two bags appear. He tosses one at Sasuke as he pats his head. "I do have one thing to grab though. Go and wait at the entrance for me, okay?" Sasuke looks at Yoro confused as he nods and jumps away. Yoro sighs smiling as he shakes his head. He then leaps into the city.

As Yoro goes through the city, he passes Kakashi.

"Yo! What did you need to talk about Yoro?"

"I was going to ask, what is Sasuke's release nature? I need to know that."

"Well, I haven't tried yet, but I am sure that he is a fire nature like the rest of your clan." Yoro sighs and shakes his head.

"You haven't taught any of them nature releases yet?" Kakashi shakes his head as Yoro sighs. "Well I will be taking over in that regard for Sasuke." Kakashi nods as he starts walking away. "May I teach him the lightning blade?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because it was your technique. I will only teach him it if you allow me." Kakashi looks at Yoro surprised when he finishes that before he shakes his head.

"Well then no. I don't know if he is strong enough for the Chidori yet." Yoro nods sighing.

"Gotcha. Don't worry I won't teach him that, though I will discover his nature release." Kakashi smile before nodding.

"Well get going, I am sure he is waiting for you."

Yoro laughs slightly before he vanishes. He reappears in front of the marketplace as he starts walking to the entrance. Sasuke is standing next to the gate, glaring at Yoro as he smirks.

"Sorry, I got lost trying to find an old friend."

"Sure, and I am a monkey's uncle." Sasuke bites back as Yoro starts laughing. He pats Sasuke's head before he starts walking out of the village, a bag over his shoulder. They both start walking as Yoro yawns loudly.

"So what is this job?"

"Oh, we are going to be destroying a group of rogue ninjas, and bring their leader back to the village." Sasuke nods as he looks at Yoro questioningly.

"Do you think that he is there?"

"Nope, I don't think he is. After all," Yoro gets a dark look in his eyes. "He is more than likely with an actual crime organization." Sasuke nods as he keeps going. "You can sense we are being followed right?"

"Yep." Sasuke say as he looks around, his one tomoe sharingan flaring.

"Good, I was hoping you were trained enough." Yoro states as he looks around, his three tomoe sharingan swirling. "Oh you three! Get out here before I have to punish you all!" Slowly Team Yoro walks out of the woods, all of them smiling sheepishly. "You three are idiots!" He says as he pulls his sword that is in the sheath and smacks all three of their heads. They rub their heads before Mara steps forward.

"Yoro-sensei, we came mainly because a team of two is not that good, compared to a team of four or five." Yoro sighs as he goes over to a tree.

"Do you know why I go on solo missions?"

Team Yoro shakes their heads, Kara and Horo look as Yoro slowly breaths in before slamming his fist against a tree which breaks it apart slightly. Everyone's eyes widen like hell, as Yoro wipes the splinters off his hand.

"I have the second highest taijutsu in the entire village, I have some of the best ninjutsu and I am quite competent with genjutsu." Yoro sighs as he goes to the three and hugs them. "But thanks for worrying about me, that much I will say." The three smile as he pulls back and looks at Sasuke, who has his emo face on. Chuckling, Yoro turns around. "Since you guys are coming with us." Yoro grabs Sasuke's bag and his own, throwing them at his team. "And without permission no less, you have to carry our stuff." Sasuke laughs slightly as the three look at each other before arguing, as Horo glares at Mara.

"This is all your fault! You know he has done this better, but no~ you wanted to make sure that he would be alright against an entire fucking camp of rogue shinobi, and we all know they would be fine!" Horo almost shouts at Mara as they keep walking.

"Horo, you carry everyone's gear." Yoro says with a slight frown. Horo does nothing but mumble and say 'but, but' before he sighs and grabs everyone's bags carrying them as Yoro laughs. "Don't blame your teammates for anything." Yoro says as he looks at Sasuke out the corner of his eye.

Sasuke looks at Yoro confused before he smirked evilly. "Or its that you don't want him to get onto her since you like her~." Yoro's face burns slightly as he doesn't say anything, just staring straight ahead.

Everyone, except for Yoro and Mara start laughing as they keep walking. Yoro eventually calms down enough as the sun starts setting, to call for camp by a lake. Yoro starts having the other three work as he and Sasuke stand next to the water.

"Remember when dad had you do the fireball?" Sasuke nods grimly as he looks at the water. Yoro sighs as he starts stepping onto the water, Sasuke's eyes widen slightly. "Okay little brother, Kakashi taught you how to walk up trees, I am gonna teach you how to walk on water." Yoro says as Sasuke gulps slightly, nodding. "Okay, now the way to do it is similar to when you walk up a tree, but you have to constantly change the amount of chakra in your feet." Sasuke nods as he breathes in and out slightly as he steps about two steps into the water before sinking immediately. Yoro laughs at this as he goes and help Sasuke out of the water.

"It took me about two weeks to be able to do that, don't worry you can learn."

"Why do I have to learn this?" Sasuke yells as he shivers next to the fire that Mara made.

"It was so you can learn chakra control, if you don't learn that, you won't be able to use a fire style that I invented." Sasuke raises an eyebrow as Yoro laughs and stands up. He looks at the lake as he starts signing multiple signs at once before he ends at tiger. He swells his chest with air, putting the tiger seal next to his mouth. Sasuke's sharingan flares to life as he watches the chakra pulsating within his brother, focused around the chest and into his mouth.

"Katon: Fenikkusu" (Fire Style: Phoenix. A/N: Sorry about before, I was using translate for the style/releases, I will be using the original now)

Much like for the fireball jutsu, a jet of hard fire bursts out of Yoro's mouth. However, instead of a fireball, about a few feet over the water, the fire transforms into the shape of a bird. A loud caw is heard around the area as it flies up slightly and seems to look at Sasuke before it flies upwards and crashes into the water, making it explode slightly. Yoro turns to Sasuke, who forgets his emo nature, and is wearing a slack jawed look as the jutsu fades, leaving Yoro panting from the chakra control.

"To be able to shift the fire into the form of a phoenix, you must push your chakra into the shape of a bird. Then to be able to have it go where you want, you have to slowly push your chakra in the direction you want. That is why I am trying to teach you control." Yoro says as he slumps next to the fire. "But the chakra control takes A LOT of concentration, I mainly use it while I am away from the battle, plus you will be mentally exhausted just from controlling it. This" He says motioning to his worn out self, "is the least of your worries about this jutsu." Sasuke gulps slightly as the team starts laughing.

"Yeah that jutsu has saved our butts multiple times." Kara states as he digs into a bag of chips as well as some rations. "There was this time Horo tried to hmph hmmm!" Kara starts speaking as Horo covers his mouth.

"I thought we agreed to NEVER discuss that!" Everyone laughs as Horo lets Kara go before looking at Yoro. "Anyway, we need to be careful that your brother doesn't end up fighting one of their higher rank goons." Sasuke glares at him as Yoro laughs loudly.

"Don't worry, he's as strong as I was when I was his age. Now get some sleep everyone, we will have a long day tomorrow." Yoro states as he pulls his sleeping bag out and climbs into it, sleeping nearly instantly. Everyone else sweat drops as they climb into their own sleeping bags and sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Yoro slowly opens his eyes as he sees his team and little brother trying to draw on his face. "Idiots!" He kicks all of their butts and cracking his sword over their heads.

After getting their gear all together, they stand up and start walking down the road more. Yoro just laughs as Horo keeps trying to hit him in the back of the head with all the bags he has to carry.

"Come on sensei! Just have everyone carry everyone's gear!" Yoro keeps laughing before going silent, and staring ahead, his 3 tomo eyes swirling. "Mara, Sasuke do you see them ahead of us?"

Both of them nodding, the byakugan veins bulging and Sasuke's one tomo eyes swirling slightly.

"There are five of them sensei. We can take them easily, if you wanted us." Mara states as she glares ahead.

"No that's okay, I have a different idea?" Yoro says as he looks at Sasuke before smirking. "They can't use ninjutsu, so Sasuke, I want you to take them out." Everyone looks at Yoro questioningly while he just smirks.

Sasuke nods as he runs up a tree and goes up it. He quietly runs across the branches before he looks down to the camp of bandits.

"Hehe, when those five idiots come down here, BAM! We are gonna get some fun stuff." A big brute starts chuckling, obviously since he is the leader, mainly because he is the biggest and the dumbest. Sasuke looks around the bandits and as the leader stands up, staring down the road before he goes to look back to speak to his group before he gets a shoe in his mouth, and one on his nose with a good crunch.

Sasuke jumps backwards as he manages to knock his feet against two others heads making them fall down, seemingly unconscious. Sasuke pulls out a kunai before driving it into a bandit's arm, making them release his weapon. Before the bandit can do anything, Sasuke rams the kunai's butt into the guys head, who collapses as the butt hits his temple. With four of them down Sasuke turns to the other one, who had his weapon out, stares at Sasuke in disbelief at his age and being able to knock out his group before gulping and setting his sword down and getting on his knees, his hands on his head. With a satisfied smirk Sasuke relaxes before he hears two grunts. Sasuke turns around with surprise on his face. Before him is his brother who knocked the two guys he assumed down for the count as he could see they have their weapons.

"That, little brother, is why you never relax until you are one hundred percent sure you are over with the battle." Yoro says as he starts tieing every one of the bandits up. He looks at the one who is still conscious before smirking. "Strip your friends and yourselves down, give me all your weapons and treasure."

The bandit sneers before gulping and nodding his head as he starts walking to the others.

"I want to tell you something." Yoro states in a grim tone as the bandit looks at him. "Try to escape and you will die, and they _will_ tell me any of your locations." Yoro says, his three tomo swirling like mad as the bandit nods and strips down to his underwear. "One last thing, remove your shoes." The bandit nods as he takes his shoes off as well as his comrades. When all of them are naked, Yoro starts tieing them up more and binding the conscious one extra tight.

Kara goes through their gear while this is happening, taking some jerky out of the bags and eating it. Kara then pulls out a lot of ryu, and jewelry before glaring at the bandits. "Sensei, what are we going to do with these thieves?"

"I was thinking of contacting the village, have them punish them." The conscious bandit gulps slightly as Yoro smirks. "Yeah, let me write the letter down." Yoro walks to a tree and jumps up to one of the higher branches and pulls out a piece of paper and a pencil.

Sasuke looks at the bandit and sits in front of him, his own one tomo swirling. "So, why did you become a bandit?" He looks at Sasuke before biting his lip.

"Honestly," He starts out his voice with a light accent in it. "I didn't want to be a bandit, but it was the only way to feed my family." He says smirking to himself since the 'I only wanted to help my family' trick always worked long enough for the entire group to escape. Sasuke thinks about it before he opens his mouth.

"You sir, are a bad liar." The bandit would have fell to the side if he weren't tied up.

"Wh-what do you mean, kid?!" He says trying to think up another excuse.

"Peoples' hearts usually sped up slightly when they are lying and" Yoro drops right next to Sasuke with a satisfied smirk, patting his head. "Your heart sped up a single beat faster. You cannot hide anything from our eyes." Yoro says smirking, his 3 tomo swirling as the guy gets a distant look in his eyes before he passes out. "Two shinobi will be around to pick them up, let's keep going." Yoro start back down the path as Sasuke looks at Yoro slightly confused.

Mara laughs slightly as she leans down to whisper in Sasuke's ear. "Your brother really doesn't like bandits, after all they do it just to fulfil their own greed." She thinks for a second before chuckling. "And those are your own brother's words." Sasuke laughs at that thought as Yoro looks over his shoulder with a smirk.

"Ran into them when I was first made into a Jonin, and well they were robbing a poor family, so well I protected the family, and when I heard of the camp… and well, that's when I got my nickname." Sasuke thinks for a few seconds before he looks at Yoro.

"And what would that nickname be?"

"The Red Eyed Reaper." Yoro states flatly as he returns to looking ahead. Sasuke sighs as he doesn't ask more.

A few hours pass, as they are just walking, nothing really exciting happens as they make another camp next to an open meadow. Yoro nods as he has everyone set up camp.

"Sasuke, come with me." He then glares at his team. "Do **not** listen to what we are going to be doing. This is a family trade." Everyone nods gulping as Sasuke follows him to the center of the meadows.

"Why are you so hard on them? They won't even be able to learn our Kekkei Genkai."

"Primarily because we have to keep our secrets, besides, they each have a Kekkei Genkai of their own, and hold their training to themselves." Yoro answers as he sits on the ground. Sasuke nods slightly as he sits in front of him. "Now, as you know our eyes can create extremely powerful illusions, right?"

Sasuke nods as he rotates his wrist asking Yoro to get onto what he wants to speak about.

Yoro chuckles. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, you can create an illusion, whether you have the one, two or three tomoe sharingan. Most people use it in interrogation, to gain information, making the subject think they are with allies and not enemies. Yet there are people who use it during combat. I am in the second category." Yoro says as he smirks.

Sasuke was about to open his mouth when he gets cross eyed to see a pin in between his eyes, before it gets replaced with a finger. Sasuke falls back slightly as he stares in shock seeing it was Yoro's finger which poked him.

"Haha!" Yoro laughs and falls on his back just laughing. "You should have seen your face hahaha!"

"What the hell was that for?!"

"To, haha, show you how good an illusion is." Yoro manages to calm down as he shakes his head. "I am not the best at illusions, especially compared to others, so I do simple replacements." Sasuke nods as Yoro continues. "A sword becomes a pin, which is placed in the ribs or between the eyes. The world turns upside down as you get knocked out. A bird flies over head, when in reality it is a smoke bomb."

"Is that how you fight when your eyes meet?"

"Yup." Yoro says with a slight pop at the p. "Though, with my chakra control, I sometimes can make them under it with just unsheathing my blade." A shing goes through the air as Yoro disappears before he reappears behind Sasuke, the back of his blade on his throat. "It's just the kind of distraction that can allow me to get into their weak point and then, they lose." Yoro backs up and sheathes his blade. "Find your own form of Genjutsu, and you can do anything." Sasuke nods as he looks into Yoro's eyes.

"Oh don't try me little brother, you will lose." Rolling his eyes, Sasuke stands up.

"Can we go to bed, trying to see through your illusions are annoying." Yoro laughs nodding. The brothers pull out their sleeping bags and rest near the fire.

As the night passes, Yoro wakes up and looks to Sasuke's pack. He screams seeing his brother gone.

"Sensei wha-!? Sasuke is gone!" Horo screams as he looks around. Yoro's sharingan spins like mad as he looks around. He then stares at the sleeping bag, and pulls out a small note.

" _Hello there Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, I am sure you are hunting my group. Well, you are on the right track, but, uh oh seems like you are missing one of your members. I will give you a chance to get him back, but I would prefer if you have something you took from our comrades. A bag of jewelry and gold to be exact. I want your leader to bring it to me._

 _\- The Rogue Nin_

 _P.S. if you try attacking us, he will die_ "

Yoro sneers as he rips the note to shreds. "Those bastards are going to pay!"

The others gulp as Yoro looks at his team. "Formation Delta, lets destroy them." They nod as Yoro grabs a bag and start looking through it as his team cleans up and getting into position.

Far away, with the rogue ninja, their leader gets a chill down his spine.

* * *

 **(A/N: WOOOO another chapter in! Now I was asked to clarify the ships, well everything is going to end up Canon. All the relations are canon in this series. one day I may make a PJO/HoO harem fanfiction, I dunno. any way, I told one other reviewer that I know I messed up on apart of the Jutsu, I am too lazy to fix say the great fireball jutsu. but the rest of the ones that are cannon and I don't make up, I will be using a kinda wiki to put it up ^^ thank you all for liking this and goodbye.)**


	5. Author's Note

Hey everyone, Shadow Lord here, and well I am really sorry about doing this, but I am going to put this story on Hiatus. I know I know, but I don't have any real inspiration for this story, and I really want to start another story, probably a Yugioh one. So please, when I finally get back on this story, be patient and maybe watch out for a rated M Yugioh series. So yeah thank you all and again I am sorry.


End file.
